1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically it relates to a dive gear valet case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various articles therein, so that the various articles can be carried from place to place. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.